creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EnemyDestroyer/Grue
I arrive at this fancy, 5 star hotel in downtown Los Angeles. Down the hall to the left is a recreation room where our high school reunion is being held. It's the first one in the 20 years since we've graduated. On my way here I was reminiscing about the good times I've had in with my friends, we've dated just about every good lookin' chick in the school, especially Laura, that is until she broke up with me, not my fault her mom was hotter that she was. I walk in the room and I see people that I haven't talked to in years. I look around to find the old gang that we used to hang out with, I figured they were running late so I stuck around for a while. Then Stephen, this kid I had in my math class got on the mic. "Okay everyone, first off I like to welcome you all to the Top Tier Class of '91 High School Reunion!!" we all started cheering and shouting, I look over by the door to see if my friend had made it in yet. Can't wait 'til I see 'em. "But before we get started I like to turn the mic over to the town Mayor." He was a big huge guy, weighed about 300 or so pounds, big mustache. "Good evenin', I want us to take this time and give a moment of silence to the six former students that were brutally murdered 3 years ago." As we were quiet I begin to wonder in my mind who was it that got murdered. "Let's keep in memory and never forget what happened on that terrible night, more importantly never forget your friends." Then all of the sudden I see one of my ex-girlfriends, Laura, she came with her mom (who still looks hot to this day). I walk up to her and said hello and she was very happy to see me. We started talkin' about the time we had together. I asked her who was it that was killed 3 years ago..she paused. I didn't want to ask any more, figuring she might of known one of them. Later when I came out of the bathroom I saw Laura's mom standing by the door. "Can I talk to you?" she asked. "Sure Ms. Crimson." I replied. We go out into the hallway, she begins to ask me "You remember Nate?" "Yes ma'am, he was one of my best friends, me, Vic, Al, Nate, Eric, Da-" "They're all dead." as she interupted. She regained her composure after she had this horrified look on her face. "I'm sorry, Laura still has nightmares to this very day about what happened. She was dating Nate a couple of months later after you two had broke up, I thought it was just the usual thing with you guys but they became really serious, Nate went off to the military right after high school, he was gonna go to school while he was in the service, come back and marry Laura after he graduated. But he called and told her he was coming home early after getting an early discharge. I got a call from Nate's parents on the day he was supposed to come home, that's when I found out he was dead." I'm thinking to myself, it can't be..Nate? Tears welled up in Ms. Crimson's eyes as she had more to tell.."It was all over the news, every channel I turned to I kept on hearing how he died." "How did he die?" I asked "The news reports said that he was strangled, whoever did it was somehow so strong that when he choked Nate he dislocated certain places in his upper spine." I'm standing in the hallway in total disbelief, all of my friends, my friends that I haven't seen in years was dead. Nate was a cool guy, we laughed and made jokes but he never harmed anyone. Unfortunately Ms. Crimson had more.."That's when the nightmare began, it seemed like week after week someone was dying, and what made it even scarier is that it was in the same fashion but what scared me the most was how the twins died. They were leavin' a rock concert on their way to a hotel, remember Jean?" "Yeah, the red-head?" "Yeah, the tire blew a flat and they had to pull over. They tried to flag people down for a ride until someone stopped. When they asked for help the killer got out of the truck, he had a large rope tied like a hangman's noose and started walking towards them. Reports say he was near 7 feet tall. When they realized they were in danger they started to run but he would throw the rope, kinda like a rodeo and it caught the older twin by the neck, Jean stood by and screamed as his younger brother would free his twin from the noose, the killer knocked him so hard to the ground he fractured his skull. The killed pulled tight on the noose until he heard his neck snap. He took the noose off and put it on the younger twin, he started to choke violently, blood started to come out of his mouth, he reached out to Jean for help but she just stood there frozen in terror. Realizing she would be next she took off to get help, by the time 2 men and the squad car got there, both of the brothers were dead." "What happened to Jean?" she told me that she was checked in to a mental ward and never been the same since. I asked if they had caught the killer, she told me that he was still at large. I leave the hotel, after I get home I go on the web to look up murders, I click on the L.A. times website and saw the sketch of the killer. He was bald, wide shoulders and with a face full of ugly features. All of the sudden a chill goes up my spine as my mind takes me back to high school where we made fun of this one kid. We called him tall, dark and gruesome, or just grue for short. We had him in our chemistry class, he would just sit in the last desk in the right hand corner facing from the teacher's view. No one talked to him, me and Al would constantly make fun of him, we all would try to get to that class early because no one wanted to sit by Grue. We called him Grue because he would have this distrubing look on his face as if he wasn't human. Not to mention he was tall, probably one of the tallest out of the whole school. After our junior year Grue just disappeared and never came back, we though he went to another school but found out he had ran away, no one knows where he ran off to. I didn't sleep that whole night. Aside from the horrible news I got and of all places at my reunion I can't help but to think "Why my friends? Why us?" He could of killed anybody. L.A. is a big city, but my friends who I haven't seen in years are dead. I mean we had a little of our share makin' fun of Grue by why Laura isn't dead, why Stephen isn't dead, or Jean for that matter, why? Just why? What does it mean? For about 3 weeks I have been walking around with this awful feeling, no matter what I do I can’t shake it off, I can’t sleep, I can barely eat and sometimes I would just cry for no apparent reason……this killer is still out there……(tears)whoever is reading this story might not hear from me again…if you don’t at least you’ll know why. Category:Blog posts